


Surprise Guest

by StormWildcat



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidental cockblock, F/M, Foreplay, Ruined Moment, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late night of training and lessons with Barry, Itsuki is about to call it quits for the night. He's the last one left in the building but a strange noise catches him off guard. Someone else is there. But who? Barry went home. Everyone went home. Is it a friend? Foe? Or something more surprising?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Guest

Another late night practice left Itsuki tired to the very marrow of his bones. Barry had been attempting to find what position of the arts was the teen’s strongest muse but yet again, had no luck. Heavy, lazy footsteps echoed down the half-lit hallway of the studio, giving it an eerie, rundown look Itsuki was sadly getting used to. Barry was a relentless trainer.

Knowing his performing arts senior had already vacated the building in hopes of squeezing in a few episodes of Dia Witches before sleep took him, the raven-haired Mirage Master knew he was alone in the creative establishment. Well, perhaps “thought” is the more accurate term here, considering the small whimper that fluttered off the brightly-colored walls. The intruding noise froze Itsuki mid-step and his mind raced.

“What?! I should be the only one left tonight.” He paused, concentrating his suddenly rejuvenated attention to his hearing. For a few moments, everything was still, aside from his hastened heartbeat in his tired throat. Just as he managed to convince himself that the disturbance must have originated from his own frazzled mind, another quiet, airy sound caught in his ear. Somewhere between a gasp and whine, the soft utterance was almost deafening to the anxious young man now glued to the wooden planks beneath his sneakers.

Several potential sources of the sounds flew through his mind. Given the time of night, situation and fried brain, the first logical culprit was a ghost. Despite knowing full well that there was no history of hauntings in the studio, the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. After a few frightened moments, Itsuki managed to calm himself enough to think straight about the likelihood of his unknown company. Next in his mental lineup; Mirages. He’d seen them pop up before in the real world, so it wasn’t exactly an option he could overlook. Strained eyes assessed everything around him. No purple tint to the walls, no caped figures shrouded in terrifying mystery, no general feeling of hopelessness gnawing at his subconscious, nothing was out of place except the two little noises.

Another shuddering whisper pulled Itsuki back to reality. Make that three little noises. This one left him with the conclusion that there was another human nearby. But where? More importantly, who? Maybe another artist was practicing late. But Barry was adamant several times over that they were alone and that he was the only one missing precious time with his anime waifus. Then someone who didn’t belong was there with him. Somewhere hidden among the army of doors and corners, there was a hidden stranger. Someone lost? That wasn’t exactly out of the scope of possibility. Maybe they were in trouble. Or they were the trouble. Sick, twisted, with a moral screw loose. Dealing with Mirages was one thing, but an attack from a regular, disturbed human? No amount of singing and dancing practice can save you from a gunshot.

Even with all the horrifying possibilities, human curiosity got the better of Itsuki’s fear. Too many options, not enough certainty. He need to know. Turning the corner of the hallway intersection, he noticed one of the doors was open just enough to let a sliver of golden light divide the floor on a matching slant. Odd, that was Kiria’s space. She should have gone alrea-

“Aahah!”

The gasp took hold of Itsuki’s heart. The echo off the walls had distorted the tiny outbursts, taken away their clarity. It was feminine broken in surprise and carried a familiar tone. “Kiria,” Itsuki breathed out as he rushed quietly to the door. Panic-stricken, he peeked in the opening, fearing the worst, praying for the best.

Only to get far more than he bargained for.

Indeed, who he overheard had been Kiria and as he feared, she was not alone. The idol was seated on her desk, the neat stacks of paper usually dotted the workspace were all but forgotten, tossed to the floor. Between her knees and wrapped in her arms was a tall, slender figure; a man no older than Itsuki, his spiked hair taking on a darker shade of red in the yellowed light of the desk lamp.

“ _T-Touma?!_ ” the Mirage Master stuttered in his own mind. Itsuki watched as the Cavalier’s hands pulled Kiria as close to him as their position would allow. The same hands that could throw a punch, fake or real, and wield a spear with grace and ease were as equally capable of beckoning a willful woman such as Kiria to come closer. As she reciprocated the quiet plea, her chest swelled against her visitor’s, her fingertips leaving small, dragged indents in the back of Touma’s pink t-shirt. Trademark green military coat missing, the vulnerable, sensitive junction of creamy flesh between her neck and shoulder was left bare, an invitation that the redhead just couldn’t seem to pass up. Smirking lips closed in on the spot, drawing another petite sound from their prey and matching the soft moan with a barely audible growl deep from the Cavalier’s chest.

The right thing to do here was to walk away. To disappear into the shadows of the abandoned hall and leave as he had planned. Yet the scene called to Itsuki. A very primal portion of his psyche wouldn’t allow him to sneak away and lessen his chance of getting caught by his friends. This deep-seeded inquisitiveness that needed to see what would happen next, even if it was obvious. Eyes unwavering from the scene, the teen continued his voyeurism, tracking each movement, waiting for the next one without consciously wanting to. With a hand slipped underneath her, Touma delivered a squeeze to the right of his woman’s rear, raising her off the desk for the duration of it and earning a gasp for his efforts. A characteristic glare shot to him, though it didn’t seem to faze him as he locked his lips onto hers in a kiss that stated innocently enough but picked up quickly in fervor. A slip of pink tongue here, a nip there, the collision was heated and welcomed by both parties. Greedy, slender fingers tugged on red spikes, sending them both into a frenzied domino effect.

Itsuki was frozen in the crack of the door, watching in silent amazement, ignorant of his trespassing, as Touma’s hands freed his idol and himself from their tops. Hungry to touch and taste more of her, he persuaded her to lay down on her desk. With her laid out like a gorgeous feast, he dove into his meal, every inch of his hands sampling as much beautifully paled skin as his bold teeth and brave tongue. As Touma’s courage grew, his face leveled with Kiria’s chest. Regardless of his positioning in comparison to the couple, Itsuki could guess the face on his best friend. Amber eyes determined, bottom lip pinned under teeth for a second before dipping down to tease her through the fabric between them. Another gasp escaped kiss-swollen lips. As the hidden Mirage Master gawked on, thick fingers slipped under the bit of black keeping Kiria modest and green eyes, heavy-lidded with lust, glazed over and wandered the room as she anticipated her lover’s next move.

She hissed under her breath, “Touma.” He wedged his hand between the black and the soft flesh underneath. “Mmm, Touma.” Smirking lips closed in on the sensitive pink just uncovered and exposed to the cool office air. “Mmm….Itsuki?!”

“What?” Touma backed away, seemingly looking up at Kiria with a confused expression. He followed her stare that pointed directly at the crack in the doorway, suddenly his vision catching the petrified figure of his best friend peeking in on him and his woman in a less-than-savory act. The moment of realization hit like a ton of bricks. “ITSUKI?! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!”

For a moment the teen was stuck to the floor beneath his feet, glued to the spot where he had been caught. Fear and embarrassment mixed as he watched the redhead cover up Kiria and approach, the features on the actor’s face none too thrilled with his sudden appearance. Though that wasn’t the worst part.

“Itsuki,” a growl practically vibrated the mahogany underneath its female source. “I. Will. KILL YOU.”

At that moment, the team’s leader knew it was time to cut losses and escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely fallen in love with this game and the characters. So of course I had to write a little something for my newest OTP! I hope this was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to think up!


End file.
